Hey, 300 detik!
by Toge Hattori
Summary: Let our feelings connect forever and ever, so that you won't disappear to somewhere. If you would smile at me again, I'm sure that's all I need ...


**Hey, 300 detik!**

**Genre: Poetry**

**Disclaimer : Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho**

**Hey, 300 detik! © Toge Hattori**

**Pairing : HeijixKazuha**

**Warning : Abal, OOC, Typo, dll**

**Summary : **Let our feelings connect forever and ever, so that you won't disappear to somewhere. If you would smile at me again, I'm sure that's all I need...

* * *

Hey, aku hanya ingin tahu, apa ia mengingatnya? Saat ia tetap terus tersenyum saat mendengar ceritaku? Mendengarkan semua cerita bodohku? Bahkan ia tetap berada disisiku saat aku tertawa dengan kerasnya dan menangis dengan ironisnya.

Bagian terindah saat hidupku ialah berada disisinya

Aku ingat, saat musim semi datang karena hujan turun dan kemudian musim panas berakhir hingga akhirnya musim gugur tiba, dia tetap ada disisiku.

* * *

_Haah .. hah.. hah .. Maaf, aku telat. Tapi, aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu sebelum kau pergi._

Ia tersenyum sangat manis saat itu, senyum yang tak terlupakan. Ia memerhatikan tingkahku saat aku terlalu berlebihan dengan keterlambattanku.

_Iya, tak apa. Apa yang ingin kau sampaikan, Kazuha-chan?_

Nafas yang ku tarik kali ini cukup panjang, aku bersiap sekarang, akan ku sampaikan semua. Ia kembali tersenyum padaku karena semua tingkahku. Kemudian, ia membalikkan badannya, menyusuri jalan menuju mesin penjual minuman otomatis. Dan, ia menyodorkan minuman jeruk kesukaanku sambil mengajakku ke tempat bermain atau sebut saja taman di komplek perumahanku.

_Kenapa serius sekali, ini untukmu, ayo ke taman_

Itu yang dikatakannya, dengan senyum manis yang biasa ku dapat, yang esok harinya nanti takkan bisa ku raih lagi. Dia, terbang menuju pulau yang takkan didatangi oleh orang berekonomi cukup sepertiku.

Ia mendorongku maju mendahuluinya, menyebrangi jalan yang sepi ditengah gelapnya malam hingga sekilas cahaya datang begitu cepat dibelakangku, membawanya … ya, membawa dia yang ku panggil Heiji-kun disetiap kesempatanku. Aku masih bisa memaafkan diriku jika cahaya itu hanya membawa pergi raganya. Hanya saja, cahaya itu membawa pergi jiwa dari Heiji, cahaya dari lampu depan mobil itu.

_Well, apa yang ingin kau sampaikan?_

Aku tak mengerti apa yang ia pikirkan, tidak ia merasakan kesakitan?

_Ryu…_

Aku hanya memanggilnya dengan nada khawatir.

_Cepat sampaikan sebelum aku benar – benar pergi_

Kali ini ia benar – benar menunjukkanku senyum yang tidak biasa, senyum yang menggambarkan permohonan dan kesakitan. Oh, aku tau aku tak akan bisa menyampaikan semua.

_Cepatlah. Menurutku, aku hanya mempunyai 300 detik terakhir untukmu._

Senyumnya kali ini berubah. Lebih dingin.

Ya, mulai sekarang, aku akan mengatakan semua dalam 300 detik.

_Heiji, aku harap kamu masih ingat ..  
Saat kamu selalu mendengarkan ceritaku, sekonyol apapun itu._

_Ketika angin musim semi datang menghampiri kita diikuti dengan turunnya hujan …  
lalu musim panas pun berakhir, dan musim gugur pun tiba .. semua karena perputaran musim  
Semua terasa indah karena kamu selalu disampingku.  
Seperti bunga yang tumbuh mekar dihatiku_

60 detik berlalu, dan Heiji masih tersenyum memandangku.

_Haha, Hey, aku rasa saat hari esok tiba ..  
Haah, aku takkan pernah melihatmu lagi. Benar kan?_

Aku tetap memaksakan diri untuk tertawa, mencoba menghibur Heiji ditengah sakitnya.

_Kemarin, saat ku tahu hari ini kau akan pergi ..  
Aku kembali mengingat senyummu, yang menjadi ciri khasmu ..  
Mengingatmu sampai membuatku tak bisa tertidur .. jadi aku melihat langit mendung sendu ..  
Ah, mungkin jika kita tak pernah bertemu, saat ini tak mungkin sesakit ini ..  
Tapi aku tak menyalahkanmu._

180 detik berlalu, aku begitu sedih ketika aku sadar waktuku hanya 120 detik melihat Heiji dengan senyumnya di dunia ini.

_Akankah tanganmu dan hangatmu pergi kesuatu tempat yang tak dapat ku raih?  
Aku ingin kita berdua mengambil nafas bersama disuatu tempat di sudut bumi ini ..  
Aku hanya tau kita takkan menjadi satu._

_Aku masih bisa mengingat semua, disaat aku tertawa dan menangis  
Semuanya berlalu didepan mataku seperti baru saja terjadi kemarin  
Aku tak peduli dengan kata orang ..  
Tapi perlu kau tau, semua kenangan ini sudah menjadi hartaku sendiri yang tak boleh dibagi .._

240 detik terlewati dan aku pikir mata Heiji sudah tak jelas melihatku ..

_Biarkan perasaan kita menyatu, selalu dan selamanya  
Maka, jika kamu menghilang ke suatu tempat nanti..  
Jika kamu tersenyum padaku lagi sebelum kamu pergi ...  
Aku yakin bahwa itu yang aku butuhkan untuk menjadi baik – baik saja_

Ketika kalimat demi kalimat ini terucap, aku harap Heiji masih mampu untuk mendengarku lebih jelas …

_Genggam ..  
Genggam tanganku, Heiji  
Peluklah aku ..  
Karena, aku mencintaimu.._

Hal yang tak dapat ku sangka adalah, Heiji masih memiliki sedikit tenaga untuk menarikku dengan lemah, menarikku yang duduk bersimpuh di sampingnya yang terbaring, menarikku menuju badannya dan memelukku.

_Hey, aku mencintaimu._

Satu kalimat balasan Heiji sebelum ia memberiku kecupan di bibirku.  
Aku tetap membiarkan bibir kami bersentuhan hingga Heiji melemas dan tak terdengar deru nafasnya yang tadinya sangat lemah. Ya, aku tahu, Heiji telah pergi …

_Hey, terimakasih, maafkan aku, beristirahatlah .._

Dengan airmata yang baru berani ku keluarkan, aku berusaha membawa Heiji menuju ujung jalan ini …

-End-

* * *

**Terimakasih sudah mau bacaaaaa :D  
****Ini adalah fanfic terpendek yang pernah gue buat ._.v  
Ohya, gue juga tau seharusnya gue ngelanjutin ffn 'Akhir Malam Itu' ... ya cumaaa ... lagi gak mood /plak**

**Tapi gue agak bersalah juga tiap ngecheck email dari ffn, ada yang ngefav ffn gue, oke, gue bakal lanjutin ffn Akhir Malam Itu~!**

**Lalu, jangan salahin gue ya kalo disini Heijinya ... meninggal ._.v**

**At last, bagi review dong ;)**

**Rise  
and  
Shine**

**TogeHattori**


End file.
